Forum:Onbizzle and SahilD's Heavenly Host Adventure Part 2
Welcome, once again, to Onbizzle and SahilD's Heavenly Host Adventure. As before, this is what would (possibly, but probably not) happen if SahilD and I were to be transported to Heavenly Host during Book of Shadows, and how our presence would affect the story. If, for some reason, you've decided to start on this one, you're reading out of order, and can find the first part of the story in the Watercooler section. And also as before, the format of this story is third-person, where I shall type a part of the story, and hand it off to Sahil (when he's done watching a playthrough of BoS), and he shall pass it back to me when he is done with his part. Alrighty! Let's do this. Disclaimer: Contains VERY strong language, violence, possible suggestive themes, puns (Oh, Lord... the PUNS), random acts of stupidity, and what ever else is in the actual Corpse Party. Prologue Our story begins with our heroes, Onbizzle and Sahil, talking on the phone about the events that occured in Heavenly Host Elementary School. "No, dude. I'm telling you: that shit really did happen." said Onbizzle, becoming annoyed with Sahil's stubborness. Sahil had started denying that they ever went to Heavenly Host soon after they returned to try and keep his psyche in check. "I dunno... What if was all just a dream or something? We have no real evidence that it actually happened." said Sahil. "N-No evidence?! What about my broken fucking hand?! And the fucking hole in my shoulder?! And that fucking cat plushie you just had to have?!" asked Onbizzle. "I don't know! Maybe when we were passed out on that sidewalk, somebody stepped on your hand... really hard... And some little girl dropped her fucked up cat plushie next to me and didn't bother to pick it up! Ever think about that?!" replied Sahil. Onbizzle sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to snap on Sahil. "Whatever. Call me back when you start thinking clearly." said Onbizzle, and pressed the end call button. He threw his phone on his bed and sat down at his computer desk. He opened his Yahoo! account, and went to his inbox. He clicked on the email that Satoshi had sent him, and re-read through it. "I know it happened.... I know it did..." Onbizzle whispered to himself. Sahil looked at his phone. "...Fucker hung up on me!" said Sahil. He put his phone down on his nightstand and spread out on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about what Onbizzle had said. "Did all of that actually happen?" Sahil thought to himself. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the bookshelf by his closet. On the bottom shelf sat the cat plushie, tattered and shred in certain places. Sahil sat up, got to his feet, and walked over to the bookshelf. He reached down and picked up the cat, and examined it closely. "What kind of kid just lets their toy turn into such a piece of shit?... Probably why she abandoned it..." said Sahil. He reached down and pulled something else out of the bottom shelf: the pistol he found tucked in his pants when he returned home. "Why did I have this, again?" he asked himself, but couldn't for the life of him remember. Sahil put the plushie and gun back where they were, and went back over to his bed. He sat down, and started thinking. "It couldn't have happened... There's nothing that can truly justify that it did!" said Sahil, putting his head in his hands. He just didn't want to believe that something like that could exist. Onbizzle re-read the email for a third time. As he was reading, he rubbed the spot where the bullet wound was on his left shoulder. "Fucking Sahil... Didn't happen, my ass..." mumbled Onbizzle. He turned and glanced at the sledgehammer leaning against the wall to his right. "Didn't happen, my ass..." Onbizzle mumbled again, and turned back to his computer screen. Chapter 1: Engraved Seal Onbizzle shot up from lying down, his heart beating rapidly. He looked all around the room he was now in. "Where the fuck?!" he asked. Onbizzle was no longer outside with Sahil. He was now in some sort of classroom. But... he gets the strangest feeling that he's been here before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he was looking around, he saw Sahil, unconscious, close to him. "Sahil! SAHIL! WAKE UP!" yelled Onbizzle, shaking him. Sahil was unresponsive. "COME ON, DUDE! WAKE UP!" Onbizzle yelled louder, and shook harder. Sahil continued to just lay there. Onbizzle suddenly, and almost uncontrollably, got to his feet. "WAKE. THE. FUCK. UP!" yelled Onbizzle, and kicked Sahil in his side. Sahil shot up to his feet almost automatically, griping his side. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Sahil, continuing to grip his side. "Good. You're up... Hey, uh... quick question." said Onbizzle. "What, asshole?!" asked Sahil, lifting the side of his shirt to check for a bruise. "Well, I was just wondering, and I guess you haven't noticed, but uhh... Where the fuck are we?!" asked Onbizzle. Sahil seemed confused by the question, but then actually looked around. "What duh fuuuuuuuuuck...?" asked Sahil. "Yeah. Now you see the reason for my rash behavior." replied Onbizzle. "Weren't we just outside?!" asked Sahil. "Uhh... Yeah, I think so. What the fuck did that charm of yours do?" replied Onbizzle. "I don't know! That's the last time I trust something I find on the internet!" said Sahil, and started looking around the room. Onbizzle looked around with Sahil. "It's a classroom. These desks look really small, so I'm guessing... elementary school." said Onbizzle. "Heh... I guess we're gonna have to learn what happened!" said Sahil, referring to the classroom. Onbizzle turned and looked at him with a pissed off look. "What was that?" asked Onbizzle. "What was what?" replied Sahil. "That fucking pun. Why the fuck did you say another pun? What is with you and puns?" asked Onbizzle. "Oh, shi-- Onbizzle, I'm sorry! I can't help it! It's like Tourettes, or something!" replied Sahil. "Oh, bullshit! You can't have Pun Tourettes." said Onbizzle. "Well, apparently I do." said Sahil. Onbizzle was about to say something else, but a scream that echoed through the school made he and Sahil jump. "What the fuck was that?" asked Sahil. "...Sounded like a scream..." replied Onbizzle. "...I guess this school is a screaming good time!" joked Sahil. Onbizzle turned and glared at him. "Oh, fuck. Sorry! Sorry, sorry!" said Sahil. "Come on." said Onbizzle, walking to the classroom door. "What? Where are we going?" asked Sahil. "We're not gonna get out of this fucking school just sitting in here listening to your dumbass puns." replied Onbizzle, and slid the door open. "Huh... I was expecting this to be stuck or locked for some reason..." said Onbizzle, and walked out the door. "Oh, sure. Let's go towards the scream of terror! I'm sure nobody's getting murdered, or anything..." said Sahil, and followed Onbizzle. (The first switch of many. Take it away, Sahil) "Well do you see anything else around here that can help us get out? No? I thought so. Now shut up and keep moving." Onbizzle said as he continued to walk through the dark hall. "Look, all I'm saying is that, I think going towards screams of terror is a bad idea. But hey, I'm not going to argue with fuckin Jesus christ over here." He said as they continued on thier way. "Damn right, Jesus don't need to take shit from you." Onbizzle replied with a chuckle. "But with out me, you'd be bored out of your mind. I mean really, I am a very....punny person." Sahil responded with a dumb smile which was soon gone as Onbizzle turned around and gave him a deathly glare. "Say one more pun. I fucking dare you." After a few seconds of silence Onbizzle smacked Sahil along the head as he turned around. "I thought so." (Jash. Guuurrrr erts yer tern.) "Now... where did that scream come from...?" questioned Onbizzle, looking in classrooms and down adjacent hallways. Another scream, this time, louder than the first, echoed down the hall towards them, causing them both to jump. The screams seemed closer... as if coming towards them. "No! No, no, NO! GET AWAY!" screamed a voice, which seemed to be the source of the screaming. "...That voice... It seems so... familiar?" pondered Onbizzle. All of a sudden, a girl burst out from the darkness, and ran towards them in a panic. She was looking behind her as she ran, and ultimately ended up running into Sahil, knocking them both over. "AH! What the hell, girl?" asked Sahil. The girl seemed uneffected by this, and tried to scramble back to her feet to keep running. Before she could start running, Onbizzle grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down now! What's wrong?" asked Onbizzle. The girl spastically slapped and hit at Onbizzle's hand. "LET ME GO! SHE'S COMING!" screamed the girl, still yanking her arm and hitting Onbizzle's hand. "Woah, woah, slow down. Who's coming?" asked Sahil, who was now at his feet. The girl continued to squirm to get away, screaming at Onbizzle to let go of her. Onbizzle then heard footsteps echoing behind him, coming towards them. He turned back to the darkness where the girl came from. Suddenly, another girl came sprinting out from the darkness, going directly for Onbizzle. Reacting quickly, Onbizzle pushed the girl he was holding into Sahil, turned, and stopped the second girl with his outstretched hands, keeping her at bay. "What the fuck is going on?!" asked Sahil, struggling to keep the first girl from breaking away. "I don't know! Just... help me!" replied Onbizzle, now also struggling to keep the girl he held from breaking away. "What the fuck-- Oh, fuck it!" said Sahil. He lifted the girl he held onto his shoulder so she couldn't run, and ran over to Onbizzle. He squeezed the other girl's neck, by her collar. Her spastic movements slowed, and she eventually passed out. Onbizzle lowered her to the floor and propped her against the wall. "O-fucking-kay! Now! Let's figure out what the fuck is going on here, hmm?" asked Onbizzle, looking to Sahil. Sahil lowered the girl on his shoulder to her feet. She still seemed freaked out, but had somewhat calmed down. "Okay. Let's start from the beginning: Hello. I'm Onbizzle," said Onbizzle, putting his hand on his chest. "this is Sahil," he continued, pointing to Sahil. "and you are...?" Onbizzle asked the girl. "S-Seiko... Seiko Shinohara..." replied the girl, shaking. "Okay, Seiko. Sieko... that's a pretty name... and... familiar, too..." said Onbizzle, trailing off. "Uhhh... Dude?" asked Sahil. "Hmm-- Oh! Sorry! Just... had a thought... But, never mind. Seiko, what's the deal here?" asked Onbizzle, looking at the other girl on the floor. "That's... that's Naomi... She's my best friend-- or, at least... I thought she was... S-She... She tried to kill me..." replied Seiko, in a quiet voice. "Oh, man... That's fucked up..." said Onbizzle, still looking at the girl. "B-But... it couldn't have been her! My Naomi wouldn't do that to me! It must be this place! Those damn ghosts!" said Seiko, almost in tears. "Woah, okay, okay. Just calm down! Everything's gonna be fine. If what you say is true, we'll keep an eye on her, see if her condition changes." said Onbizzle, trying to calm Seiko. She nodded, and sat down on the floor, opposite of Naomi. "Dude... you're saying all this like you've done this before..." whispered Sahil. "I know... it's weird..." Onbizzle whispered back. He and Sahil sat on the floor next to Seiko and watched Naomi. After a few minutes, Naomi started stirring, and opened her eyes. "Wh.. Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Onbizzle got to his feet and stood in between Naomi and Seiko. "N-Naomi...?" asked Seiko. "Seiko?! Oh, thank God!" said Naomi, getting to her feet. "I've been looking everywhere for--" Naomi stopped as Onbizzle got in her way. "S-Seiko...? What's... going on?" asked Naomi, looking past Onbizzle to Seiko. "I was about to ask you the same thing." replied Onbizzle. "What... What do you mean?" asked Naomi, confused. "She doesn't seem crazed anymore..." whispered Sahil. Onbizzle nodded in agreement. "What do you mean 'crazed'?! Seiko, what's going--" Naomi started. "Hey! We're asking the questions here! Wanna spend a night in the slammer?!" interrupted Sahil. Onbizzle turned and looked at him. "...Sahil... we're... we're not doing..." Onbizzle trailed off. "Oh! Sorry! I thought we were doing good cop, bad cop." said Sahil. "Wha-- You know what? Fuck it. I'm not doing this." said Onbizzle, and turned back to Naomi. "Okay, long story short, before this idiot continues with... THAT... You were chasing Seiko, she was running away, we caught her, you came running at us, I stopped you, Sahil--" Onbizzle started. "That's me!" interrupted Sahil. Onbizzle turned and looked at Sahil, about to hit him. "...sorry." said Sahil, and looked at the floor. Onbizzle turned back to Naomi. "...Sahil used some bullshit and made you pass out, now we're here. That's all we know. Why don't YOU explain what happened on your end?" asked Onbizzle. (Switch!... Damn, I wrote a fuckton) Naomi gave a shakey sigh as she sat on the floor with her back to the wall. "I...I don't remember...everything." She took a deep breath and let out another sigh. "All I remember is that we were in the infermary...we were looking for a place to rest." She began. "We had been wandering for so long...I was at my edge." She bit away her tears and took in another shakey breath. "I just snapped...and she ran....she ran so...far away." Sahil gave out a small chuckle and interrupted her. "Did you walk along the avenue? Not expecting to meet a girl like you?" Onbizzle groaned and smacked Sahil on the back of the head once more. "Shut it dipshit. Save the songs for later." Naomi squeaked slightly and looked back at them. "Like...Like I said. She ran...and...I tried to apologize...I tried to say I'm sorry..but I couldn't. When I tried to speak some sort of...black hair began to come out of my mouth in bit clumps...I couldn't speak...I could only sit there and stare as I continued to have these streams of hair come out. That's all I remember....I blacked out after that..." She said with a sigh and looked up at Onbizzle and Sahil. "What happened? What did I do to get here? Do you know?" (I'm stumped :l. Your problem now Josh.) "Well... you ran a bunch, we know that." replied Sahil. Onbizzle felt Seiko pushed past him to Naomi. "Naomi... what you did... I know... I KNOW it wasn't you... And I accept your apology... No hard feelings." said Seiko, tearing up while smiling with her kitty smile. There it was again. When Seiko said "No hard feelings.", Onbizzle got that strange deja vu feeling. "You okay?" asked Sahil, poking Onbizzle's arm. "Huh? Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... It's just... do you get the feeling we've been here before?" asked Onbizzle, turning to Sahil. "Hmm? What do you mean?" replied Sahil. "Well, like... we've been here before... At this school, with these two... in almost the exact same situation. I keep getting that feeling that all of this happened before." explained Onbizzle, turning back to Naomi and Seiko. "Hmmmm... Now that you mention it..." Sahil trailed off, rubbing his chin. Onbizzle looked at him again. "MMMMMMMMM-- Nope!" said Sahil, shrugging. "Agh, forget it. Never mind. Let's just go." said Onbizzle, and started walking down the hallway. "'Go'? Go where?" asked Sahil. "I don't fucking know! Anywhere that's not here!" replied Onbizzle, who continued walking. Sahil, Seiko, and Naomi followed behind Onbizzle. "Sooo... is it just you two here, or...?" Sahil asked Seiko and Naomi. Seiko turned to him. "Nope! There's... uhh... four, five, six-- nine of us!" replied Seiko in a positive tone. "Wow. Nine of you?... It's just the two of us! Right, buddy?" asked Sahil, turning to Onbizzle, who was ahead of them. "Don't use 'buddy'. It's such a strong word." replied Onbizzle, looking into classrooms as they walked. "Wow.... he's kind of a--" Seiko started to whisper to Sahil. "An asshole? A dickhead? A bastard? Yeah. I get a lot of that." interrupted Onbizzle, not turning around. "How'd he...?" Seiko trailed off. "Oh, he's got really good hearing. Kinda hard to get something past him... He's not that bad, though. He just takes some time to get used to!" said Sahil, turning back to Seiko. "Soooo... what you're saying is I better just get used to it?" asked Seiko. "Yup." replied Onbizzle. The group approached a four-way hallway intersection. "Which way do we go?" asked Naomi, looking down each hallway. "Hmmm... good question..." replied Onbizzle, looking down each one as well. Seiko walked to the middle of the intersection. She pointed outward with one hand, and covered her eyes with the other. "What's she doing?" asked Sahil. Onbizzle and Naomi shrugged. Seiko gave her legs a little twist, and spun around in the spot where she stood. When she lost momentum and stopped, she uncovered her eyes, and was pointing at the hallway to their left. "We'll go down this one!" said Seiko, cheerfully. "Well... that's one way to decide..." said Onbizzle. Seiko started down the hallway, ahead of everyone else. "Wow, Seiko. You're awfully cheery for being in this hell of a place." said Sahil. She stopped and turned back to them. "Well, of course! I've got two younger brothers and a younger sister to take care of! I can't lose hope so quickly!" said Seiko. "Wow, that's--" Sahil started to say. Suddenly, a large hammer was brought down onto the back of Seiko's head, the force causing it to explode like a watermelon. Seiko's lifeless body slumped, and fell to the floor. "S-SEIKO! SEEEEIIIIIKOOOOOOO!" screamed Naomi. Chapter 2: Demise "OH, MAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Sahil, somewhat covering his face with his arm. Naomi burst into hysterics. Onbizzle just stood there in horror. The figure behind Seiko's body reached down and grabbed her corpse's ankle and started dragging the body away, farther up the hallway. Onbizzle started chasing after them. "Onbizzle! Where are you going?!" yelled Sahil. Onbizzle didn't answer. He caught up to the figure and tackled him from behind, causing them to drop Seiko's ankle, and taking them both to the ground. The figure elbowed Onbizzle off of their back and got to their feet. Onbizzle recovered and looked up at the figure. It was a man, but not a normal man. He was zombie-like, with a gaping mouth and blood red eyes. The zombie man reached down and picked up his sledgehammer, hoisting it into both hands. Onbizzle jumped to his feet as he heard Sahil running up behind him. "Let's get this asshole!" said Onbizzle, turning to Sahil, who in-turn, nodded. They both made a running start at the zombie man, grabbing him and pushing him farther up the hallway. Onbizzle made the first strike, punching the zombie man in his left cheek. Sahil jabbed him in the stomach. Neither of which seemed to have any effect. The zombie man pushed both Sahil and Onbizzle off with ease, and swung his sledgehammer at them. Sahil was able to get out of the way in time, but Onbizzle was struck in the head with the handle of the sledgehammer, knocking him unconscious. "Oh, fuck!" said Sahil, as he watched Onbizzle fall to the floor. The zombie man turned his attention to Sahil, raising his hammer for another strike. Sahil ran past him, further up the hallway. The zombie man followed Sahil, swinging his hammer, narrowly missing the back of Sahil's head. Sahil kept running up the hallway, but had to quickly stop. There was a dead-end in front of him, and the zombie man closed in behind. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" said Sahil, turning back to face the zombie man, who was closing in. "Think, Sahil! Think, think, think!-- OH! Fuck, I'm so stupid!" Sahil said to himself. He reached to the back of his waist and pulled out the pistol he had for some reason. He took aim and shot the zombie man twice in the face... The zombie man didn't go down. "Fuck!" said Sahil. Before he could raise the gun for another shot, the zombie man grabbed Sahil's throat. He lifted Sahil off the ground, squeezing and choking him. Sahil squirmed, kicking the zombie man in the abdomen. Everything started to go black. "*gasp* ...Man... you must really take the girls' BREATH away..." Sahil managed to say. Sahil closed his eyes and was about to pass out, when he was suddenly dropped on the floor. He sputtered and coughed, holding his throat and taking deep breaths. Sahil looked up to see that Onbizzle has pulled the zombie man off, and was choking him out from behind. The zombie man squirmed and violently shook, breaking Onbizzle's grasp enough to turn around. Onbizzle wrapped his arms around the zombie man's neck, kneeing him the stomach and shoving him behind Onbizzle. "Oh, man, Onbizzle... You saved me!" said Sahil greatfully. Onbizzle turned and glared at Sahil. Onbizzle walked over to Sahil, lifting him to his feet, and started choking him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT PUNS?!" screamed Onbizzle. "*gasp* Dude!... I'm... sorry! Don't kill me!..." said Sahil, desperately trying to speak. Onbizzle let Sahil go, who fell to the floor again. "I'm not gonna kill you, Sahil." said Onbizzle, and turned around. "I'm gonna kill him." he continued, looking at the zombie man, who was back on his feet with his sledgehammer. Onbizzle started walking towards the zombie man, who started doing the same. Onbizzle quickened his pace to a jog, then a run. The zombie man swung as Onbizzle got close. Onbizzle stopped, letting the sledgehammer miss, and closed the gap, grabbing the handle of the hammer. "...I like this hammer... I'm taking it." said Onbizzle, who was face-to-face with the zombie man. Onbizzle yanked the hammer towards him while putting his foot on the zombie man's stomach, breaking his grip. Onbizzle brought the hammer back, and swung upwards, hitting the zombie man under his chin and lifting him off the ground. The zombie man landed hard on his back. Onbizzle readied the hammer for another swing, but before he could, the whole building started shaking. "Is that an earthquake?!" asked Sahil. "I think so!" replied Onbizzle. The ground at Onbizzle's feet began to crack and split. "Oh, fuck!" said Onbizzle, and turned to run towards Sahil, but he felt a hand grab his ankle. "The fuck?!" asked Onbizzle, turning back around to see the zombie man grasping his ankle. "Let go, asshole!" said Onbizzle. The ground beneath them gave way and they started plummeting into darkness. But, Onbizzle grabbed the edge of the floor, keeping them from falling. The zombie man started reaching up with his other hand. "I said: LET. GO." said Onbizzle, and kicked the zombie man in the face with his free foot, causing him to let go and fall into the darkness. "SAHIL! HELP ME!" yelled Onbizzle, struggling to pull himself up. Sahil ran over and grabbed Onbizzle's wrists, pulling him up. Onbizzle sighed and flopped out on the floor, dropping the sledgehammer next to him. "Thanks." said Onbizzle, staring at the ceiling. "Well, you saved my life twice! I'd feel bad if I never returned the favor." said Sahil. Onbizzle sat up and looked at the hole in front of them. He heard crying from the other side. Onbizzle squinted, and could barely make out Naomi's figure. She was crying over Seiko's body. "Oh, fuck!" said Onbizzle, quickly getting to his feet. "Naomi! We're gonna find a way to get to you! Just stay there!" yelled Onbizzle. Naomi didn't seem to notice. "Fuck! What do we do? We can't go anywhere!" said Onbizzle, turning to Sahil. "Uhh... dude..." said Sahil, looking behind them. "What?" asked Onbizzle, turning around. "...the fuck?" said Onbizzle. The wall behind them had disappeared, revealing a new hallway. "Uhhh.... fuck it! Not gonna argue at this point!" said Onbizzle, scooping up his new sledgehammer and starting down the new hallway. Sahil followed behind Onbizzle, looking behind them and watching the silhouette of Naomi slowly disappear. They rounded the corner at the end of the hall, only leading to another hallway. "Damn. This place is a fuckin' maze." said Onbizzle, looking at the different room numbers. Suddenly, a door to their right swung open, and a girl came running out of it, screaming as she ran further up the hallway. "H-Hey! WAIT!" yelled Onbizzle. He and Sahil started to chase her when they heard childrens' laughter from the room where the girl came from. The ghosts of two girls started coming towards them from inside the room. "Oh, FUCK NO!" screamed Sahil, taking out his pistol and firing off five shots in quick succession. Onbizzle tackled him to the ground as the ghost children disappeared. "DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Onbizzle, taking the gun away from Sahil. "S-Sorry! I panicked!" said Sahil. "Fuck you, you panicked! Now that girl's probably gonna think we're shooting at her!" said Onbizzle, pointing up the hall. "Dude! I said I'm sorry! What more do you want from me?!" asked Sahil, getting to his feet. "What do I want?! I want you to THINK before you ACT!" replied Onbizzle. Sahil went to say something else, but held it in and looked at the floor. Onbizzle sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut. "Listen: I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't snap on one of my only friends. Especially since you're the only friend I have right now." said Onbizzle, looking back to Sahil. Sahil looked back up at Onbizzle. "So, how much ammo did you bring?" asked Onbizzle. He released the magazine and caught it, looking inside. "Just that one clip." replied Sahil. The magazine was empty, so Onbizzle slid it back into the gun. He pulled the slide back, and saw a bullet in the chamber. "Well... we got one bullet left. Let's make it count." said Onbizzle. He started to hand the gun back to Sahil, but stopped, and pulled it back towards him. "...Maybe I should hang onto this." said Onbizzle. "Awww c'mon! You can't have the sledgehammer AND the gun! I need a weapon!" complained Sahil. Onbizzle tucked the gun away in the waist line of his pants and looked around, spotting a partially chipped spoon on the floor. "Aha!" said Onbizzle, reaching down and picking it up. He held it out for Sahil to take. "...You're joking, right?" asked Sahil. "Hmm?-- Oh, you're right! What was I thinking?... That spoon has a partially sharp edge. You might hurt yourself." said Onbizzle, tossing the spoon aside. "But it's my gun!" said Sahil. "You're saying that like I care." said Onbizzle. "But! But--" Sahil started to say. "When you prove to me you can handle the responsibility of a firearm, I'll let you have it back. Until then, you're unarmed. Now, c'mon. We gotta find that girl before something bad happens to her." said Onbizzle, turning and running further up the hallway. "...I can handle the responsibility just fine..." said Sahil. He glanced over to the spoon on the floor. Sahil groaned, and picked it up, tucking it in his pocket. "I'll keep that just in case..." said Sahil, and ran after Onbizzle. (FUCK, that's a lot. Your turn, Sahil) Sahil caught up with Onbizzle as they continued to make their way through the maze like school. "Dude...this shit is fuckin weird. I swear to god we've been here before." Onbizzle said as he looked around at the decreped halls. "Problem some deja vu. Too many horror movies man." Sahil replied as they continued walking, only to stop after they heard a faint sobbing coming from up ahead. "Dude! I think I hear something, come on let's go." Sahil said as he began to jog forward, only to be stopped by Onbizzle pulling on his collar. "Hey ow! What's that for?!" Sahil said as he was yanked back. 'Calm down asshole." Onbizzle said as he pulled him back and walked forward, looking around the hall like there was a wall infront of them. "What are you doing?" Sahil asked as he watched his friend pace around. "Look, don't you see it? We can't move. It's like a wall of Piano wire." Onbizzle replied as he plucked at a strand, cutting his finger. "See? That's three times asshole, now. How to get around it." Onbizzle said as he continued looking around. (Your go jash) "What about through here?" asked Sahil, pointing to the classroom just before the wall of piano wire. Onbizzle turned to where Sahil was pointing. "I don't think we have many options... Sure, let's go." replied Onbizzle. Sahil started to reach for the handle, but before he could grab it, Onbizzle smashed through the door with his sledgehammer. Sahil jumped back and covered his face and pieces of door flew everywhere. Onbizzle took another swing, almost completely destroying the door. "Alright, now we can go.", said Onbizzle, slightly out of breath. "Uhhh... Did you really HAVE to do that?" asked Sahil, looking at Onbizzle. "Nope! But, I barely got to use this baby." replied Onbizzle, rolling the sledgehammer in his hands. Onbizzle stepped through the hole and Sahil followed. They looked around the classroom and noticed a giant hole separating the two sides of the classroom. "...Well. That's a thing." said Sahil. "Yeah... Looks like we're gonna have to jump it." said Onbizzle. "Are you crazy?! We'll never make that!" said Sahil, turning to Onbizzle. "It's fiiiiine. It's fine. See, we'll use this desk," said Onbizzle, pointing to the turned over desk near them. "to get some extra height on our jumps. It'll be fine." he continued. Onbizzle picked the desk up and placed it near the edge of the giant hole. "Uhhh... if you say so..." said Sahil, uneasy. "That's the spirit! So, you'll have no problem going first, right?" asked Onbizzle. "Uhhh... yeah, sure. I'll take a LEAP of faith!" replied Sahil. Onbizzle slowly turned to him. "...You better go now before I throw you in that hole." said Onbizzle. "Oh, shit... Yeah, I'll go." said Sahil, quickly moving to the back of the room. "Alright... Here I go!" said Sahil, and took off running. He jumped, planting his foot on the desk, and pushed off, just barely making it across the gap. Stumbling as he landed, Sahil regained his balance and turned back to Onbizzle. "Dude, that was awesome! I'm like an Assassin!" said Sahil. "Yeah, you're a regular Connor Tardway. Here, catch." said Onbizzle, and tossed the sledgehammer across the room. Sahil got out of the way as it crashed onto the floor. "Dude, I'm not gonna try and catch a sledgehammer!" said Sahil. "Whatever... pussy." said Onbizzle, going to the back of the room. He turned back to face the desk, and started running. He jumped and planted his foot, but a little too far. The desk started to wobble and fall. "Oh, fuck!" said Onbizzle, and pushed off. The toppling desk caused him to slightly lean forward, crashing into the floor on the other side of the gap, and tumbling into a couple of chairs. "Fuck, Onbizzle! You alright?" asked Sahil, running over and helping him up. "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." said Onbizzle, yanking his arm out of Sahil's hands. Onbizzle walked over and picked up his hammer. As he was standing back up, he noticed a drawing stuck to the chalkboard. "...the fuck is this?" he asked, picking up the drawing. It was a child's drawing: a little cartoon girl with a huge mouth and equally large teeth, drawn in crayon. "What is it?" asked Sahil, walking over and looking at it. "Fucking creepy is what it is." said Onbizzle, letting it fall to the floor. He noticed the door to the classroom already open. "Well... looks like I won't have to smash this one." said Onbizzle, resting the sledgehammer on his shoulder as he walked out of the classroom. "You didn't have to smash the first one!" said Sahil, following him out. "Oh, would you shut--" Onbizzle started to say, but was interrupted by the classroom door slamming behind them, startling them both. Onbizzle noticed a change in weight on his person. "Wait... where's the gun?" asked Onbizzle, reaching to where he had stored it, but it was gone. "...Fuck! I must've dropped it when I fucked up the landing!" said Onbizzle, going back to the door. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door didn't budge. "Fuckin' stupid school! Fine, I'll just smash my way in!" said Onbizzle, raising the hammer. He smacked the door with the hammer, but it didn't break through. The shockwave shot through the hammer, and caused Onbizzle to drop it. "AH, FUCK!" said Onbizzle, tucking his hands under his armpits. When the pain subsided, Onbizzle picked his hammer back up. "Well, FUCK. Looks like we lost the gun." said Onbizzle, turning and walking up the hall. Sahil followed behind him. "Wow, Onbizzle... Looks like you really dropped the SilverBALLers on this one!" said Sahil. Onbizzle stopped and turned to Sahil, who also stopped. "...If I didn't think you were of any use, I'd take this hammer, and literally smash you into pieces." said Onbizzle, and kept walking. Sahil followed behind him silently. (Boy, a bad thing happened and it wasn't Sahil's fault... That's a first! SWITCH.)